This invention relates to an animal containment pen including a front panel for use with side and rear panels.
Various designs of animal containment pen are known and in many cases, particularly but not exclusively in relation to cattle, the pen includes a head gate arrangement so the head of the animal is grasped and confined so that the animal cannot move forwardly or rearwardly. This has a calming action on the animal and in many cases is associated with squeezing the body so the animal does not cause damage to itself by struggling to become free.
Many headgates are however designed only for temporary holding of the animal for example for inspection or branding following which the animal is quickly released.
One proposal has already been made for a pen of this general type which is for confinement of an animal particularly during the birthing and the immediately subsequent time so that the animal is confined and available for observation and for any rapid assistance should difficulties arise during the birth. In addition, the pen is designed so that the cow is maintained in a confined manner while the calf is free to roam inside the pen and to suckle from the cow.